Malfoy Madness vol 15
by Librarybeauty
Summary: It's back. The begenning of more madness. Trust me when I say this is only the start. HGDM Oneshot. Rated M R


Author's note: It was about time I updated this story. I know as I am taking a deep sigh a relief that I have finally finished this new volume most of you are taking a deep sigh of excitement.  
In fact, if you're reading this you are not a true fan of the madness that is Malfoy. Most people skip the author's note...no really. stop reading. Stop it! Just kidding. Bitches! It's back!-Ebony.

Rating: M for mature and madness.

Disclaimer: Giving props to the lovely J...ust K...idding Rowling. Except she wasn't JK when she told us Dumbledore was gay...

Speacial thanks: Dolphinroxy: Hello darling, I hope everything works out with your email. Loved your review and of course you get speacial props from me beacuse you were first to review! I love it!  
Zagreb-girl: Thank you so much! I don't think anyone has called me the best before. In fact, I highly doubt I'm the best. However I know for a fact your one of the best reviewers ever! Thanks baby!  
ebbe04:Well love, here is the next installment! aerintheWhiteKnight: I too love bitchy Hermione. However I love her snarky and smart too. Draco rubs off on her... love you for the review!  
bbycaks01: you know how to review! you are my bff like Paris Hilton does bff. You not only gave me some constructive advice you gave me a long review! I really want to jump-hug you now. And yes...Dane Cook is the shit. mentarisenja: Thank you, I speaclialize in bitch-outs myself and just took refrence from that. Umm on what Draco said to the men I only have one thing to say. "what happens with the boys stays with the boys"  
TVaddict1981:Yay! another golf fan! my husband goes with alot of his employees and partners and he hates going with me, beacuse I'm competitive! I hope the guy does snap! Love you for writting me a review!  
jennylou2: I love Dane cooktoo and I'm so happy you wrote me a review! You're are so awesome! Thanks sweetie.  
Phelix: Well I love Jock as well. I havn't ended it...yet.  
crystalight22:I love bitchy Mione, she gets evil. Like her inner Malfoy snaps...thanks cutie-pie for the review.  
retrogressive-metamorph:I've been told its like crack. owever I don't know if they were just being sweet. Also, yes Draco's hotness is an added bonus. Thank you for the compliment and review. You are such a sweetie!  
....: First off I love paramore. Second thank you for saying it was awesome and I love Jock as well. Thanks suger.  
GryffindorGirl686: No I am not done quite yet. There is still a few things I'd like to do.

(Oh yeah...one last suprise....I fast forwarded the story!)

A wisp of blonde hair can be seen through the sunshine as the eleven year old makes her way from her last class to the outside court of the school. She is laughing with a laughter that is contagious and flirty.  
The girl looked nothing like the age of eleven. She looked more like she was inbetween thirteen and fifteen. She losens her blue and bronze tie and untucks her shirt. "Leave me alone Jason!" she calls as a group of varied aged students follow. Most of them Ravenclaw like herself. She takes out her cell-phone and hops onto one of the gothic looking benches. She walks letting the heels click and clack. Dialing a number and singing a random song.  
The rest crowd around her or sit on the bench as she towers over them

She puts her finger to her mouth as The crowd laughs and giggles as to shush them and as if it would work. "Shhh I'm calling my mum"  
The phone rings.  
"Hello?" Another woman answers.  
"Hey mum!" She says smiling as a slytherin third year grabs her leg to lean his head on. "Umm I'm calling to ask a question..."

Hermione puts down her drink and stares at her friends, then leans into the phone, "Yes..."

Teagan smiles as her friends all call from the background something along the lines of, "Hello Ms. Malfoy!" or mocking Teagan with, "Hello mummy"  
The blonde girl shushes them again. "Um, you know how this is the second week of school and tommorow they are starting the whole going home on weekends thingy....well I was wondering if I could have a few friends over..."

Hermione ponders for a second, "How many is a few"  
"A couple..."

"How many is a couple?"

Teagan counts heads, "seven or eight...friends."

Hermione huffs, Then rubbs her head, "Teagan..."

"Please.....mum please...please please please...." A few of the friends join in on the begging. Then Teagan puts up her finger to say when. They all Yell, "PLEASE!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "whatever....but make sure they have permission."

Teagan nods, "Of course."

The brunette brings up another subject, "By the way I was looking through my closet and my pink sling-backs Manolo Blahniks? The studded ones?"

Teagan looks down at her feet where the culprits are posting up her thin body, "Nope...umm got to go bye mum. See you tommorow Love ya!" she hangs up.

One girl laughs, "Wow, you sure hung up fast..."

Teagan nods then looks at her feet, "I swear she has shoe-dar..." Then she uses the head of another student to walk off the bench. "See ya guys all tommorow. I'm not hungry. I'm going to head to the tower."

The blonde laughs as she answers a text from her brother but turns as Jason Wentling follows. "What do you want Wentling?"

His smile was a charming one. Though he had the character of a wise-ass. Just like Teagan. "Is it illegal to walk you to your tower?"

She doesn't lie, "It is to my brother...and in my father's eyes." she giggles and keeps walking.

The thirteen year old rolls his eyes. His razor sharp dark haircut and dark blue eyes make a differen't gleam as he adds, "Break the rules for once Teagan, they aren't around. Plus they should be thanking me."

She turns and lets her hair whip around as she blinks her long eyelashes and her chocolatey smooth brown eyes glimmer with silver, "Really why should they be thanking you?"

He stops and looks at her. In his eyes she looked cute. The true fact was she resembled her mother in many ways. He lets out a deep laugh, "You and your deep Malfoy attitude will get you in trouble."

Her lips form a know-it-all smirk, "So?"

He steps closer, "They should be thanking me Ms. Malfoy, for any man crazy enough like I am to be dazed by your Malfoy charm, would know that it is likley someone would steal something from you..."

She thinks materialistic, like her mother, "What my shoes?"

Finding it almost adorable how she jokes, his hand goes to her chin and his fingers to her lip-glossed lips, "No, I'd be on alert for someone stealing a kiss from you."

Her heart stopped when his hand went to her face. She blushes. His words were so cheesy and heart-felt but she couldn't help but fall for them. "A k-kiss?"

He leans down and kisses her softly. It was kind of awkward. This was her first kiss. He had more expirence...plus she was eleven and really hadn't had the chance up till now. Her lips quiver but he hasn't seem to notice. He lets her lips slowly slip away. She looks a bit firghtened and happy. He smiles and says slipping her his cell-phone number on a peice of paper into her hand. Then whispering to her, "Text me, ill see you Monday."

She stood there smiling and in a shock.

He walks away. She touches her lips and giggles as she looks at the note.

(Then there was an old favorite...)

Max was what you called an borderline rocker. His hair was strightned to show its edgy side. He wears a dark green hoodie over his school uniform and he listened to muggle and wizard rock. This look had gained him alot of attention from the female population at school. That and the fact he was a quidditch star and his name.  
However his attitude was sweet and enduring and actually he took after his mother by being a smart, and witty person. He lets out a whimper as a school-girl straddles his hips, "Well hold still you dork"  
He holds in the pain. It only hurt when she jerked him. "If it bleeds my mother will fucking freak! She will ask why its infected..."

The girl was actually really pretty, however she gives him a sour look, "If you're not careful I'm going to bleed"  
He closes his eyes as she pushes harder. This was really nothing beacuse he had a high-pain intolerance, but he wasn't all awake either. He was getting impatient, "Bloody fuck Lolla just do it already"  
She gets a playful look and stops, "Tell me you want it....to finish you off"  
He freaks and takes a deep breath, "I'm not going to beg....plus you're already half done."

Lolla sticks the pin through his lip and then slowly takes it out as the wound bleeds. She replaces the pins absence with a lip-ring. Then kisses it, "There"  
He puts his hand on her hip and moves up her skirt and feels his face with the other. Blood stains his fingertips, dripping down his ring finger to his Malfoy ring. "Shit."

She takes her wand and then decides against using a spell, "It will heal around the peircing eventually, baby. however I am afraid the spell will be powerfull and will rip it out causing more pain"  
He nods and smiles, "It's alright, thanks." He smiles up at her, "Hand me my wand will you?"

The girl's Ebony ringlets fall on his chest as she leans over his side to go into his bag. She grabs it and pulls herself up again. "Here"  
He lets out a spell that magically heals it and cleans up the blood.

Lolla looks enchanted, "What spell was that? I don't remember learning it?  
He gets on his elbows to raise himself up so he can kiss her. "It's a spell I learned from a book"  
She giggles as her hands find his face and she kisses him again. "you and your books...I'm suprised you even read by the way you act in class..."

His hands find hers and his masculine fingers caress the rings on her hand. Her family ring. He says looking down at her hands, "I'm not that bad"  
She lets out a cute giggle, "not that bad? Who is the one who makes it a priority to make the professor's lives a living hell"  
He smiles cocky, "Me..." Then kisses her again. He says with a smile, "I was thinking"  
She looks down at him, "what were you thinking?"

He takes a deep breath and smiles in a suggestive tone. "That you and me could." he moves himself up to her ear and whispers.  
She pushes his down playfully and laughs as he has his arms in the air for surrender, "I told you, I'm not ready for that....not yet"  
He nods and his hands moves up and down her legs and outer thighs. "Ill wait then..."

She says taking a deep breath, and changing the subject, "Guess what I heard from Francis Dobers and Dobers heard from Angela Brown"  
He closes his eyes and puts his hoodie up on his head and then as he looks up at his girlfriend straddling him. He had a pretty good view of her bra and her developed breasts and the diamond necklace he had gotten her.  
"What?" he said watching her boobs bounce as she talked. not really listening. "That your sister got snogged last night....and is going out with Jason Wentling"  
Max tweaks from horny boyfriend to evil brother, "Wait...what? Isn't he a third year?"

She nods bitting her lip, "Usually I don't care about third year or Heaven forbid first year drama....but I mean she is my boyfriend's sister"  
He closes his eyes as if this was going to cause him some pain, "I swear, she is here for one year and she already is making me the bad-guy"  
Lolla looks questioned, "How are you the bad guy? It isn't your fault that your sister is well...more developed for her age."

He gives her a TMI look then smirks, "My father told me to watch her"  
She gives another gigle, "You are so cute, watching your baby sister...but I think it's harmless. He is just a third year. Plus we will be going home today, so your parents can bother with it. Right"  
He gets an evil grin.  
She looks down at him, "What? tell me!"

He gets an evil smirk then says with a smile, "Okay....so reminding me of that...I'm going to be all light on little Wentling, but I'm also going to be the first one to tell my dad"  
She looks a bit pissed but ready to crack up laughing, "Thats mean...I mean from a girl's POV Max...that's just mean. However as your girlfriend looking for a show...very funny"  
He nods, "Oh that's right....and who am I bringing home today? And who is going to have a front row seat?"

now she looks nervous, "Are you sure your mum will like me? I mean everyone says she is nice but...It's just different from my POV...I mean I'm like...dating her son"  
He smiles kissing her hand, "It'll be fine. Mum is cool. She is mostly up our arse about grades and shit like that, but...na you're fine"  
Theres an ease in her emotion. However she bites her lip, "Anything I should know. you know before"  
Max shakes his head, but then thinks of something, "Wear a nice pair of shoes....not that you don't but....trust me. It will work. Also if you know a bit about hogwarts a history....you are fine"  
She looks quesntioned, "Shoes?"

He laughs, "Trust me on this..."

(Run baby run....don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart."

Hermione finds herself on the sofa, Draco Holding her in his arms. He kisses her forehead and then looks at the clock, "So what time do the kids get in"  
Hermione closes her eyes and turns her head so it is burried in his chest, "No. Why must hogwarts teachers punish us by sending our kids home for weekends? It's not fair"  
He looks down and laughs, "What?"

She looks up, "I mean ill miss them...but it hasn't even been like three weeks"  
He laughs.  
She lays against him again. Her hand goes into his shirt and starts to slowly unbutton it. She makes slow kisses up from his chest. He looks down, his hands go to her hair as he pulls her head up so he can kiss his wife's lips. "what time is it"  
She grunts closing her eyes, "What happened to the days where we would just go for it?"

Draco smiles, "Love, that went down the drain when Max learned how to crawl"  
She tilts her head back and then looks back at him. Her hands go to his lose tie, the silk slides in her fingers, "Well our bedroom is located on the north wing of the manor, very secluded from the west wing"  
He smiles, "Yes, but....they have friends coming over"  
Hermione looks a bit disappointed but shrugs, "You're right."

He brings her closer and says with a smirk, "How about tommrow night"  
She looks at him blinking, then says joking, "Ill have to check my schedule...but"  
He kisses her again, "Theres no fucking schedule...I am your schedule"  
She giggles. "What do I do with all the pent up...lust"  
He gets an evil smirk, "I know...."

Hermione goes serious. "Draco....don't you dare."

(Then you break down my walls with your high top sneakers and sudden stop tweakers...)

Teagan walks in with four guys and four girls following. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" she says dropping her Louis Vutton on the floor as the front double doors close. "Hello"  
She shrugs, "So what do you guys want to do"  
One girl laughs, Teagan's best friend named Rayne who they nicknamed Rayray, "Lets go to your kitchen....I'm starving"  
They all agree.

They make their way down the halls and through the formal and large dinning room and into the non-firmal kitchen. Teagan turns and smiles like a stepford wife while announcing like the price is right, "And this is the family kitchen!"

Rayray who pretty much lives with the Malfoys beacuse of her freindship with Teagan walks to one of the large crib-style fridges, "Thank Gawd! I'm dying for a popsicle"  
Teagan smiles, "Rayray get me one I want a red one"  
The raven-haired girl gives a huff, "Get off your butt rich girl and get it yourself"  
The others dig into some random cheesecake made from the chefs in the formal kitchen...

Just then Max and his pose walks in laughing and joking around. They all gather in the kitchen. Max comes up to his sister, "What are your friends doing here"  
Teagan's eyes are bulged, "You peirced your lip! Mum and Dad are going to kill you"  
He answers back, "Well you have a boyfriend, lets see what brings on the parental control faster..."

The others quiet down and watch them argue. Teagan yells something in french. The other follows. This was the one thing that drove their mother crazy, the fact the other three could talk french and she only understood maybe...ten percent of it.

Suddenly the attention is brought to the two adults. Hermione is soaked in water and so is Draco. Mione looks downright pissed but her better half looks happy. Hermione walks in, "Hello everybody"  
Teagan and Max stop fighting.

Teagan puts on an innocent smile while Max pretends to eat a roll to cover his lip.

The friends wave or smile or just add on something along the lines of "Hey Mr and Mrs. Malfoy"  
Teagan asks, "Why are you wet?"

Hermione looks down then up at them, "I'm going to go change and...." she stops dead looking at her son. Draco looks at his wife. It was like someone had pushed an off button on her. He wanted to know what had caused this miraculous occurence! He wanted to know for future refrence.  
"Love...Are you ok"  
She cuts him off, her temper rising, "Hole...In...My...baby's....body."

His friends including Albus who wears his slytherin tie around his head gives a frown.  
Draco looks at everybody, "Can you all except Teagan and Max leave the room please?"

They all drop the food and walk out. Lolla is nervous beacuse, well....she peirced it. Rayray carries the box of popsicles with her. This was normal to her and Albus beacuse, well they knew the Malfoys.  
Max reacts, "Wait, Lolla you don't have to wait."

Hermione looks at her son as if he had defied her, "Your girlfreind is not involved in this, she didn't have any part in this....she didn't come here to hear you get yelled at. I mean unless she had done it"  
Max squeezes Lolla's hand beacuse he knows how she must be feeling. So he lies, "No she didn't have any part in it, I peirced it myself and I made the decision to do it, but I think you should know that she tried to talk me out of it."

Draco looks at his son with a bit of a smirk and a bit of proud father. He admitted it. He supported his girlfriend. "That doesn't help your case at all"  
Teagan is annoyed, "Why am I the one in trouble here, I did nothing wrong"  
Hermione and Draco turn towards her, they both say at the same time, "You look guilty."

Teagan looks kind of freaked, "Alright, the whole sharing the same brain thing is freaking me out!" Hermione turns and paces then turns to her son, not being able to speak a word she finnally mumbles, "ask"  
Max raises an eyebrow, "Ask what"  
Hermione yells, "You could of asked!"

Draco looks at Max, "Were not that strict, it would have been easier to ask"  
"If it is so easy, why are we even here debating it?" he says angry and folding his arms. "Plus Teagan is the one you should be yelling at...she is the one who is dating a thirteen year old."

This time Draco switches and takes Hermione's place as bad-cop. "what"  
Teagan winces, "I am not"  
Hermione grumbles into the counter.

Max snaps, "Don't lie! We all know you're dating Jason Wentling, Third year slytherin...seeker on the team"  
Teagan looks at her dad, "He likes me, but I don't necessarily like him"  
Hermione looks up then sees a frightened Lolla. She takes a deep breath, "alright...." her normal Gryffindor senses coming back to her.  
She silences everybodys arguing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Max, go on...have your peircing go hang out with your friends." she turns towards her daughter, "We will talk later...go."

Teagan hops off the counter and walks out of the kitchen. Max and Lolla follow. Hermione looks at Draco and then slides into a chair. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. He rubs her wett shoulders and finds his mouth at her neck, "Love?"

She doesn't answer.  
The older Malfoy brings his hands around her waist. "Love, this is what they mean when people say that as we are raising our kids, most of the people we know have just started having kids"  
She looks up and nods, "I know that..." she gets up and walks towards the doors, "You know Draco we have wands..."

He looks serious. "come on mione"  
She now goes from joking to serious, "what? we don't have to change"  
He laughs thinking he is stupid, "Oh I thought for a second you wanted to kill the kids..."

Hermione turns, "you need sleep babe..."

(Like...OMG my bff Jill?)

Hermione walks into her daughter's toom. It was past the whole pretty-in-pink girly baby's dream it once had been.  
The walls were a deep purple and others were painted a light gold. In many ways, a room could tell you alot about a person.  
In Teagan's case, she had a large room, decked out for a princess.

Her books and dvds were orderly and she had almost thousands of them. Her large french doors and bay windows had been caressed with bright silver and pink curtains.  
She had magazines set and differnet fashion items set. A vanity full of any girl's dream products most of them once being her mothers. Two open double doors lead to a dream closet, almost like her mothers. Except less shoes.  
Another fancy Versalies like double door set, lead to a posh and perfect prurple and gold bathroom with Dark granite countertops and the flufiest towels.

Teagan had one wall covered like a scrap book with millions of cutouts of different shoes, celebrities, friends and of course Ravenclaw items.  
Family photos were framed over her white marble fireplace. She had one with her mother. A family portrait. A wedding photo of her grandparents. Then a photo of her brother that had been manipulated to have a mustache and bunny ears.  
Strange was that she only had one stuffed animal. Boo, wich had a warm spot sitting on the mantle.

Hermione had to get use to an older Teagan. It seems like yesterday she had gone into labor, seen her blow out her sixth birthday candles...ride a bike....play dress up.  
Then like nothing she had gone off to Hogwarts and became a Ravenclaw. A mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. A little witty girl with the world in her hands.  
Who knows what was next. In a blink of an eye, Teagan would be driving, moving out, graduating, going to college....married?  
Hermione peers at her daughter.

The blonde sits cross legged on her bed doing homeowrk. Her hair in a high ponytail, a quill in hand and a book open. She looked deep in thought, her nose wrinkled and biting her lip. Hermione gives a small tap. "hey..."

Teagan looks up and puts a finger to her mouth and whispers, "Shhh Rayray..." she points over to a sleeping girl who is in front of the flat screen tv on one of Teagan's pink sofas asleep with her hand stuck in a bowl of popcorn.  
Hermione lets out a giggle then sits on the large bed. "So. Fashion week starts tommorow."

The blonde girl perks, "oh really"  
Hermione nods and says looking at her book, "yeah, and I want to take you"  
Teagan's brown eyes glimmer, "Don't I have to be eighteen?"

Hermione nods, "Yes, but you can pull it off"  
The blonde looks smug, "You didn't tell dad did you"  
The brunette smiles, "no, and we will tell him"  
Her daughter finishes, "when he is watching quidditch."

They both crack up laughing.

Hermione says laying back against her daughter's gold and black bedspread, "Okay, so I guess this would be the time I tell you that your father and brother are going car shopping tommrow"  
Teagan looks worried, "You don't even trust dad with a car, why in the world would you"  
"I trust your dad in the car just....not when I'm in the passenger seat...big big big difference."

The blonde smirks, "He buys to many cars....why doesn't Max just take one of dad's"  
Hermione shrugs, "It's a guy thing"  
They are silent.

Tegan looks at Hermione with honest eyes, "Mum, I really didn't mean to you know...not tell you about Jason and all...he just kissed me and"  
"Wow wow wow...he kissed you?"

Teagan blushes, "You aren't going to gush are you"  
Hermione knows the embaressment so she just shrugs, "I won't if you tell me what happened"  
The blonde smiles, "Okay so he walked me back to the tower and he was like talking about how Dad should be thanking him, you know cause somebody might take something from me and all"  
Hermione is confused was this a stroy of a kiss or some cheesy after-school speacial. She grabs one of her daughter's mini-pillows to play with. The other girl contintues, "So when I asked him what it was...he said a kiss and then like that he kissed me...oh and he called me Ms. Malfoy..."

Hermione keeps a straight face.  
Teagan looks at her with an raised eyebrow, "Soooo....yeah"  
Hermione has her face in the pillow as she snickers and snorts.

The blonde looks annoyed, "Whats so funny"  
Hermione looks up and is laughing hard, "Thats the most cheesiest thing I have EVER heard..." She puts the pillow over her mouth to shut her laughs up.  
"Mummmm.....be serious. I told you not to Gush or laugh at me! You are just like Dad when it come sto this stuff!"

Hermione stops laughing, even though its hard, "Alright, I'm sorry"  
Teagan looks back at her book annoyed, "So have you met Lolla yet?"

The brunette mumbles something she actually knows in french then says whining, "No..."

The blonde looks at her mum with a forgiving smile, her sweet nature took after her mother's, "She is popular, pretty and well not smart in my standards but at least Max can carry a decent conversation with this one"  
Hermione pats the part of the large bed next to her and Teagan crawls next to her. Hermione closes her eyes and says kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry I laughed..."

Teagan leans her head on her mother's shoulder, "It's okay, It was kinda cheesy"  
Hermione frowns, "No it wasn't it was your first kiss...I should have been more sensitive.....do you like him? I mean beacuse if so I'm sure there will be many other kisses"  
She shrugs, "I don't know...I guess." she kind of looks worried, "Mum you aren't going to tell Grandpa Lucius or Dad right"  
Hermione nods, "well I don't know about the dating thing, He thinks your too young and I sort of agree...and your grandfather can be overprotective just like your father"  
"Overprotective doesn't even begin to explain those two....and Max is just as bad!"

Hermione huffs, "Well they have to be, you are the only Malfoy heiress for like...years....just be glad you wern't born around your grandparent's time. You'd be married by now"  
Teagan nods but then looks questioned, thinking about her grandparents she asked, "I know my other grandmother died...but what exactly happened to your dad, mum?"

"Well..." Hermione begins. "Around the time you were born...I told him he wasn't allowed to see you two anymore"  
"Was he that bad"  
Hermione feels hurt in her stomach but keeps it contained, "Yeah...he was"  
"And Elle"  
The brunette looks suprised, "How did you"  
"I was looking through your old photo-books and I came across a picture of a pregnant lady, on the back it said Elle."

Hermione is silent, "Let me tell you a story...okay"  
Teagan listens and closes her eyes as her mother plays with her long blonde hair, "When you were little, I found out That Elle, the lady in the picture was pregnant"  
"Who was she to you"  
"My...step-mother"  
The blonde was curious but could hear the hurt in Her mother's voice so she kept back her questions.  
Hermione continued, "I went to help her out and apologize beacuse my father had done the same thing to her as he had done to my mother. In the end though, Something happened..."

Teagan asked, "What happened"  
"She didn't want the baby"  
"So then what happened"  
Hermione takes a few seconds, "She killed herself"  
Teagan was silent. The truth had come out. She looks at her mother and then says with a calm whisper, "What happened to your father mum?"

"He begged to see you guys, but in the end I lost track of him and now...I don't even know"  
The blonde looks sad and starts to cry.  
Hermione looks at her daghter, "Why are you crying Te-te"  
"I love dad...."

Hermione smiles and kisses her daughter, holds her while she crys. And she lets her have a good cry. The truth was she was glad she had married Draco beacuse there was no better father then he was with the kids...she loved him.  
"Te-te..." Hermione wipes her eyes with her sleeve, "You are going to stop crying...and come with me to the kitchen and have a cheese-cake and cheesy pizza and some cheese-whiz on crackers to celebrate your cheesy kiss"  
Teagan sniffles and nods.  
"Then we are going to go meet Lolla and we are going to be nice...however you are going to interrogate her for me"  
Teagan's frown was gone and she lets out a wet snicker, "You are twisted mum....you know that."

Hermione smiles, "Where do you think you get it from"  
Teagan sits up, "Fine but I get the last peice of the oreo cheescake"  
Hermione gets up and follows her daughter.

As Teagan leaps out of the room. Hermione remembers Rayray, She throws a slipper at the sleeping girl straight across the room, "RAYRAY! Cheescake and pizza in the family kitchen!"

Rayray turns over sleepily, "no ten more niutes..."

Hermione huffs and then smiles, "RAYRAY! The Jonas Brothers called asking for you."

Rayray peeks up, her hair in many directions, "What?"

Hermione laughs, "Get your butt up, were having a fmaily meeting in the kitchen."

Ray gets up, "Aww, you are like my second mum...and what you just did was mean."

Hermione smiles, "fine ill have your slice of cheesecake."

Ray runs slipping almost beacuse of her stripped rainbow knee-highs and the marble floor, "No! No I'm just kididng I love you Mrs. M!"

(Then there was the true colors...)

Max plays with his peircing and looks at his sister, "So you heard did that me and Dad are going to go get a car tommorow."

Hermione pears up from her laptop. "Something...reasonable."

Draco has his mouth full of different cookie bites, "Why are you looking at me?"

Mione shrugs and her sarcastic ways find her next comment, "Um, beacuse you are you..."

The rest snicker. Even the nervous Lolla laughs. The Malfoys were actually fun to watch.

Teagan says to her brother, "I heard, and I really don't care....mum said I can get a puppy..."

Hermione coughs on her milk and Draco looks a bit tempered.

Hermione says quickly, "I still have to talk to your father..."

Draco says shaking his head, "No...no more dogs"  
"Thats not fair! Max is getting a car!"

"Yeah, but it is in the driveway and it only requires gas. A puppy is time consuming and you'll be at school most of the week. Leacing me to train and pick up after it." He says eating another cookie.

Hermione looks at her daughter, "sorry, the last word has been set..."

She whines and looks at Rayray, "We even picked out a name....Max, beacuse you know, Max smells pretty bad and should live outside. so we thought it would be the perfect match."

Lolla cracks up laughing.

Max turns to his parents, "On second thought let her get a dog, a girl one.....and name it Teagan so then we can have two bitches in the house."

She looks insulted. "DAD! MUM!"

Hermione looks at Draco.  
Draco looks at Hermione. "You brought that on yourself."

Albus, Lolla and Rayray laugh.

Hermione turns to Lolla, "So my dear..."

Lolla looks frozen. She didn't like the look she had got from Hermione. She had waited all day for this moment, when Hermione would acknowledge her.  
It seemed like she was on death-row.

"Where did you get your shoes?"

(I love rock and roll. -tribute to the loverrr-ly Joan Jett)

Teagan huffs, "Okay what about this?"

Hermione looks worried, "Um you just went from whore to baby-whore..."

The girl stamps back into her closet.

"wear something young and older just not like you went from 'hi I'm daddy's princess' to 'hi I'm here for dates.'"

Teagan walks out in a purple dress. Her hair in ringlets and a gold chain around her neck. "This okay?"

Hermione smiles, "Alot better..."

Just then Marline walks in with her daughter. "Are you guys in here?"

Teagan goes from happy to annoyed, "Oh hello aunt Marly..." she mumbles, "Cassandra..."

Hermione looks at Cassandra. She was trying to hard to be like Teagan. Her hair was a fluffy ponytail on the side of her head and she had a pink dress plastered with poodles. Her green hightops and black socks, were cute however...they made her look stuffed. She smiles her braces to her aunt, "See aunt Mione...I got braces."

Hermione nods, "They are pretty." however there was cheese stuck in them.

Marline smiles, "Thanks for inviting us."

Teagan gives her mum a good glare, "What?"

Hermione smiles, "I invited Aunt Marline and of course Cassandra is coming..."

"You have to be....I...." she takes a deep breath, and slips on a pair of her mother's dior heels, "Fine."

Cassandra's cracky voice whines, "How come Teagan gets to wear heels mummy and I don't?"

Marline looks at Hermione, "Isn't Teagan kind of young to be wearing heels and makeup?"

Teagan had anger up inside her and of course she was her father's child, "I'm more mature for my age...I am also more developed and I want to wear heels and makeup. unless your saying that my mother allows me to dress like a whore, Aunt Marly?"

Marline looks a bit caught of guard, "Wow you got your mother's sarcasm....huh?" She gives a nervous glance at Hermione, "and her father's attitude."

"Whats wrong with my father's attitude?" Teagan says getting annoyed. Such a daddy's girl.  
Her aunt thinks just beacuse her daughter is 'gifted' and that just beacuse Teagan wears makeup and heels that she is spoiled and stupid.  
Or at least it feels that way. Hermione breaks up the mini-cat fight. "Hey Marly, me and Teagan are going to be down in a second."

Marline smiles and Takes Cassandra out of the large room.

Hermione turns, "what is your problem?"

"My problem is that Aunt Marly is a bitch and Cassandra is the devil's child! How is she even getting in? She looks nine!"

Hermione huffs, "Look, You do not talk about your aunt that way..."

"It's true! You know it is! the way she talks to me, yes me and Cassandra are the same age however I am a bit older and for the record...she did kind of insult you!"

Hermione closes her eyes, "Marly has always been that way...."

"I don't care! She is cruel and mean and she stereotypes me! Then Cassandra is annoying and she steals things and she is going to the Fall fashion preview dressed like a Eloise in the plaza, sparkled pop star reject!"

Hermione closes her eyes, "fine! If you want I will help you out. Yes, aunt Marly can be that way...it's just the way she is."

Teagan Mumbles. "Id rather go with uncle Shaun and Aunt Wendy...."

Hermione tries to reason with her daughter, "Okay, Teagan....you know I'm not he mean mum who worries about what you wear or is over-protective, I trust you. That's why I'm not gonna fight you on this. I'm just going to give you an alternative."

"What?"

"A code-word. to tell me you are on the verge of crazy. Just whisper it to me and ill try to get you out of a certain situation."

"How about umm yucky Cassandra....or bitch?"

"Okay smart ass, how about something you hate..."

"you mean more then Cassandra?" she sees her mother's face, "Okay....umm apples."

"How about applesauce."

Teagan grumbles, "Fine applesauce."

(Then Hanah montana came on and i wanted to die...like yeah.)

Teagan texts Rayray amd ignores her cousin.

"Your phone is so yesterday..." cassandra says in a fake rich-girl voice.

Teagan looks up and over at her cousin, "you don't even have a cell-phone..."

Casssandra says whining, "Can I see yours?"

"no..."

"why?"

"Beacuse...its mine."

Cassandra sprays her perfume. "My perfume smells really good huh?"

Teagan looks almost sick, "Not really..."

Cassandra looks annoyed now and turns to her mother with an evil grin, "Mummy! what is a Mother fucker? Teagan told me to ask you..."

Teagan looks alarmed as her aunt gives her an evil glare, "Teagan!!"

Cassandra huffs, "She also called me a bitch.  
"I did not you little..."

Cassandra cries, "See! she...she..." she bursts into tears.

Hermione turns, "What is the problem?"

Marline says angry, "your daughter is teaching Cassandra some selective words..."

The brunette says to her sister, "Marly, no offense or anything but my daughter hasn't even been talking to Cassie...she has been texting me"  
A lie, but she got Teagan to smile.

Cassandra looks caught, "Noooo, she did!"

Teagan gets up and looks at her aunt, "Errm yeah I'm going." She looks at her mum, "I'm going home. I guess its a little late to say 'applesauce'" She walks off.

Hermione gets up and her sister says with one of those voices, "She is really spoiled for her own good..."

Hermione turns to her sister, "You know what Marly, I have always dealt with mothers like you and I refuse to have one be my own sister. My daughter isn't spoiled...for your information your daughter isn't exactly prize prime"  
She follows after her daughter.

Jock comes up to the front, "Where did Mione go?"

Cassandra smiles, "Hi!"

He looks revoulted, "Umm...hello." then looks around. He sits in the seat. Cassandra scoots over, "I'm aunt Mione's neice!"

He looks annoyed, and wipes his black blazer where she had just touched., "thats nice...I would have never guessed..." not really paying any attention to her.

She pulls on his purple scarf, almost choking him, "I have a barbie one just like this!"

He lets out a girly squeal and says with an attitude, "Where is your mother child? your out of control. don't you know its inpolite to hang on people you don't know???"

She whines, "I'm not a child! I am under control..."

He mumbles, "Really i'm five seconds from calling animal control."

(...Teagan?)

Hermione looks around in the crowds of beautiful people for her child. Every blonde girl she saw made her heart beat and then fall when it wasn't her. "Teagan?" she takes out her cell and calls.  
She only gets rings. There is worry in her voice.

Pansy comes up behind, "Hey"  
Hermione turns and has her hands on her freinds fur jacket sleeves, "I...can't....find...Teagan"  
Pansy looks worried, "Shit...Mione what happened? Nevermind...come on we will find her."

hermione dials the same number over and over. Nothing.  
the ring she got was sickening.  
Finally she got something.  
"Helllo?"

"Teagan"  
The phone was just arecording, "Ha! gotcha...this is Teagan's phone. I'm either ignoring your call or out doing something productive with my life. Leave a message and ill get back to you if i like you."

Hermione lets the beep go and she says worried, "Teagan pick up your phone, call me back"  
Pansy says looking at her friend, "She is smart. Hermione she will be back any minute."

"She is only eleven...Pansy...Eleven! people forget that! Even me..."

Hermione's phone rings and she picks it up, "Hello?"

"mum?"

"Teagan, where are you?"

Teagan lets out deep breaths, "Mum I can't breathe..."

"what do you mean you can't breathe?"

"I don't know I just feel like my throat is closing...."

Hermione freaks, "Where are you?"

"The bathrooms...." she says making her breaths deeper.

Hermione walks through the crowd and into one of the bathrooms. Pansy following. It was deserted, strange for a big event. however the show had started.

Teagan was leaning against the wall on the floor. Her face a purpulish color and swollen.  
Hermione gets on the floor, "Teagan what did you eat"  
Pansy drops to the ground, "Oh baby-girl....what happened?"

Teagan can barley speak. "Perfume....apples"  
Pansy looks confused, "What?"

Hermione is worried and is in protective mum phase, "She got into contact with apples... she is highly allergic" Hermione smells her daughter, "some type of perfume"  
Teagan starts to cough and weeze. Her eyes are on the verge of rolling back. Pansy huffs, "shit"  
Hermione dials.

(Then it all ends...)

Hermione hadn't seen a hospital room since she gave birth to Teagan and she felt the same way she did when Max was in the hospital...horrible.  
Draco sat by his daughter's side. Rubbing her hand. Kissing her forehead. Promising her a puppy when she gets out of this mess.

She lays alseep. The regular spells and enchantments had been made. Her face a ghostly white.

Max glares from the hospital doorframe. He wanted his annoying sister back. At this point he didn't care about his new car. He wanted to see Teagan back at school with him monday. however at this point.  
It didn't look like she would be able to breathe on her own for a few days....even healers said it would be a week if she came around.

Shaun comes bearing a skateboard signed by alot of celebrities for her, he too was brough to the seams to see his neice...and her family in peices.  
Wendy can't believe the girl in the hospital bed was Teagan...she looked almost dead-like.

It was late that night, when Max had fallen asleep in chair, that Hermione and Draco were left to talk.  
Draco says taking a deep breath, "Brings back memories"  
She whispers back, "Yeah, many I don't want to remember..." she says almost going into tears, "Do you blame me?"

Draco turns to his wife, "No...and don't you dare blame this on yourself"  
Hermione says looking at her daughter, "I shouldn't have let her go..."

"We all know she would have found a way...plus it was not your fault she had a great whiff of some type of perfume...millions of designers had there perfumes on display"  
Hermione looks at him, angry with herself "Why do you always back me up, why arent you mad? I didnt tell you about taking her and...you should be angry?"

Draco shakes his head, "I'm not angry mione, I'm sad. I'm tired of your bull-shit. I love you danmit...and if you don't realize that this isn't your fault, I swear to Merlin Ill leave you"  
Hermione looks frightened.

He says with more forcefull whispers, "I married you beacuse I love you. We made children together and I've never seen anything more beautiful then that. I still love you. I hate your self-beating. stop it!"

Hermione has tears in her eyes. "I love you too...." She whispers again, "I'm sorry....I just...love my kids too and I blame myself."

Draco begs, "Hermione...please don't make me force myself to leave you..."

She crys even more and holds onto his chest, sobbing madly, "No...please...Draco please...."

He whispers, "Then why can't oyu stop blaming yourself?"

Hermione moans and says with hurt in her voice, "The perfume belonged to Cassandra...."

Draco looks down at his wife, anger built up, "What!"

The brunette says taking a deep breath, "It had to be...she and her had gotten into a fight and then...I didn't support her. I let her sit there...she..she could have sat by me"  
She was sure he would hate her, That he would leave her now...

He holds her closer, "No...Mione. You were just being her mother..." his hands find her hair. "I'm not mad, thats your job."

"Well what if I suck at my job..."

"you don't, you are amazing at it. It's just time for us to realize that our job is soon no longer needed as much as it once was. They're teenagers..."

Hermione closes her eyes as he kisses her eyelids, "I'm scared...are you sure you don't want to fire me?"

He thinks for a second and like a man he says the most right and possible wrong thing he can ever speak in a moment like this, "Hermione, I've been thinking about another baby."

(AHHHHHHHHHH)

Author's note: Admitt it, when you saw i had updated this series you thought it would be all cutsy and cookie-cutter. also admitt that when you read the begenning part with Max and Lolla you thought they were having sex!  
Admitt that you totally think this chapter is boring and I'm evil. Also you are angry beacuse there isn't alot of Hermione/Draco. Don't worry there will be in the next volume! lol, okay...so it was rushed. However this idea has been circulating in my head. I was like update malfoy madness....update....update.....update....update.  
so I did.  
Also fyi, this will make no sense to you if you havn't read the other volumes. So if you are really interested, happy reading my friend. If your lazy and you think i suck, well then I completley understand.  
If you love me you will R&R and tell me what you think of the twist.

( 


End file.
